


Well, Fuck You Too, Strider (Illustration)

by PsychoPyro813



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Drawing, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Illustrated, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPyro813/pseuds/PsychoPyro813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt at illustrating a scene from AVMars's fic, and it is also my first attempt at uploading something to the archive. Hopefully this will inspire some of you to go check out her work; she's pretty much single-handedly converted me into JadeDave/DaveJade/SPACETIME trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Fuck You Too, Strider (Illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnabielVriskaMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well, Fuck You Too, Strider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958622) by [AnabielVriskaMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Prismacolor art markers and pencils, sharpie, Canson mixed-media 9"x12" paper, minimal touch-up in GIMP.
> 
> I opted not to include any text so I don't spoil it for the lot of you ;)
> 
> On tumblr: http://psychopyro813.tumblr.com/post/128308356204/this-is-a-scene-from-anabielvriskamarss-fic  
> dA: http://fav.me/d98aj31


End file.
